We Are The Wind
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: I started this in Health Class. Naruto dies, but never leaves Gaara's side. Lots of crying. I even cried while writing it.


Silence.

That's all that surrounded me. I opened my eyes but everything remained the same oblique shade of black. It was the kind of haunting darkness that people get nightmares about.

I concentrate, trying to recall any memories of what I was doing before I awoke in this empty time and space.

**A thought appears. Then a memory………**

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to hold in the sobs and groans.

The last thing I can recall was laying there, there in my lovers' arms while he cried over my limp body. Warm tears landing on my cold face. "Don't go!" He was shouting. "Don't go!" **Pleading. **

Then my eyes closed.

**I am dead.**

_NARUTO UZUMAKI. 17 YEARS OLD ON JANUARY 13, 2010. DIED ON JANUARY 13, 2010._

"Oh, Garra. My love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sat there and sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

I cried until there was nothing left. Don't even ask me how a dead person can cry, ;cause I don't know. All I kniw is that I did.

I thought of Gaaram and more tears started falling through. Breaking the barrier, they went dripping down my face, landing softly on my arm.

"Gaara, I love you. I will always love you." I sobbed. "Please Kami, just let me see him again. Please……PLEASE!!" I begged God. I curled up into a ball and shut my eyes, drifting off into even more nothingness.

* * *

I woke up to the light sound of sobbing. I was confused, but then I realized where I was. I was in our apartment. The lights were off, and Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table, not moving. Just crying. I stood up and walked over to him. "Oh Gaara, I'm sorry." A tear streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry, my love." I reached up and touched his cheek, wiping the trail of tears away, but he couldn't feel anything. He just kkept on cryinh. "I won't leave you. I promise. I'm staying right here." It was my unheard promise to my one and only love.

* * *

January passed. Then eventually June came around. By now Gaara was able to go out. I was glad to see he wasn't in so much pain anymore. He still visited my grave every week, and he left me flowers. My favourite kind, too. He left me a single purple orchid in a vase, every week. And he talked to a picture of me sometimes. What he didn't know though, I was really listening.

**The only thing that bothered me, he stopped saying I love you. **

Summer passed. Then Fall. Then January came around. On the thirteenth Gaara cried and looked back at our old pictures. The ones of out first date, first kiss, everything.

When he was through will all of the albums, he sait "Happy Birthday, my love. I miss you. More than you know. I love you…..But It's time I let you go. It's what's best for both of us."  
"Gaara, what are you talking about?" I asked frantically. "I don't want to let you go, and I don't want you to let me go! Gaara, I love you." I pleaded. Yhe tears came rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't go on like this. I'll n…never forget you.." He started crying. Then he put the albums into a big storage bin. He got up and picked up the picture of me, and put that into the box, too. Then he closed the lid and went to the room. That night, we both went to bed crying.

Months went by. Gaara never mentioned my name once. He never talks to me anymore. He visits my grave sometimes, and still leaved me the orchid, but that's only when he remembers. The days seem to last forever now that Gaara's never home. He always leaves. And I'm always alone. People have started coming over. Not just any people, guys. Gaara's dating again. I'm sure of it. It's never more than a few weeks, but it's still enough to kill me inside.

Then there was one person. Sai. He was this tall, pale, black haired painter. He stayed for hours at a time. They just talked. Gaara and I never did that. They had so much in common. I got a bad feeling whenever he came that Gaara was falling for him. And forgetting me completely.

Five months passed, and Sai still continued to come over. Then a few weeks Gaara had started packing. They were moving in together. That really struck me hard. I

didn't even have the strength to leave the room. I just sat there and watched him pack. It was like watching all that I ever knew leaving right before my eyes.

Then the day came when Gaara was leaving. I couldn't stop crying, and I followed him around the entire house. Trying to talk him out of this. "Please Gaara, don't go. I can't bear to lose you again. Please! I won't let you leave me, I won't!" There was a knock on the door. Sai stepped in.

"You ready to go, Gaara?" Sai asked.

"Almost. I just have to gather a few more things." He walked into the bedroom to get two more boxes and put them with the rest. By now I was in hysterics.

"No, you can't leave Gaara. You can't leave me here. You're all I've ever had. I'll disappear without you. I'd have nothing left if you go! Don't do this to me!"

More following and pleading. They had the car packed, and Gaara was checking to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. I was screaming. "Please, don't leave me! Dammit, hear me! I need you here with me! I can't let you go!" Gaara turned towards the door, and was about to close it. "No! Gaara!! I love you! Don't leave me. I love you. I LOVE YOU!!!" I ran to him and hugged him. He gasped.

"Na…Naruto?" He asked, eyes wide and tear filled. He could see me. And feel me.

"Gaara, I'm here. Don't leave me. I love you more than anything in this world."  
"Naruto, is this really you? I can't believe this is real. It can't be."

"But it is!" I sobbed. "I'm really here. I've been here all along." Then I kissed him, and he started crying. He wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug. It felt so good after all this time. We both collapsed to the floor, still hugging and crying. We stayed like that for a long time. Sitting on the floor in each others' arms.

"Naruto, I've missed you so much. I'm not going anywhere." He looked up at me. "I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too, Gaara. With all the love my heart can handle."  
"Naruto… Gaara said. When I looked up, he kissed me. "I'll never let you go. Ever."

"I'd like that, Gaara. I'd like that." I replied, and we both started crying again.

NARUTO UZUMAKI. 17 YEARS OLD. DIED ON JANUARY 13, 2010. FOUND LIFE AGAIN ON FEBRUARY 7, 2012.


End file.
